Queenie Goldstein
Queenie Goldstein is a major character in the Fantastic Beasts series, which is a prequel to the Harry Potter franchise. She began as a major protagonist in Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, but however becomes an antagonist in the sequel The Crimes of Grindelwald, in which she joins Grindelwald. She was portrayed by Alison Sudol. Biography Background Queenie was born in New York in 1903. She was a half-blood witch and a younger sister to Porpentina Goldstein. It is possible that she was Jewish. Both her parents died of Dragon Pox and she and Tina had to raise each other. Queenie was born with a great aptitude for legilimency, or mind reading. Queenie attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into House Pukwudgie. As an adult, Queenie lived in New York with her sister Tina and worked a desk job in the Wand Permit Office. Meeting Newt Tina brings Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski to their apartment. Queenie liked Jacob as he was the first no-maj/muggle she met. She makes cocoa for them and is very offended when the two men left. She is able to detect that Tina and Newt were about to be executed by Percival Graves, perhaps due to legilimency. She runs into Jacob and frees him by using legilimency to blackmail the obliviator escorting him. She is able to retrieve Newt's suitcase and smuggle out Newt and Tina in the suitcase, They they go to The Blind Pig where she abd Tina use magic to change into dresses. In the Speakeasy, she shares Gigglewater with Jacob. She later helps Newt capture and occamy. In the suitcase, she reads Newt's mind to find out about Leta Lestrange. In the obscurial attack on New York, she holds onto Newt's suitcase. She reads Jacob's mind and finds out his experiences in World War I. After Grindelwald is captured, she kisses Jacob in the rain before his memory is removed. A few months later she meets Jacob in his bakery and restores his missing memories. At some point they discussed getting married, but Jacob is afraid because it was illegal for Wizards to marry No-Maj's. She therefore puts Jacob under a love spell. Later, she and Jacob meet Newt in London where Newt removes the spell. She and Jacob argue where she calls Jacob a coward and her legilimncy tells her Jacob wanted to call her crazy. Joining Grindelwald She travels to Paris and tries to find Tina in the French Ministry of Magic. She is unable to find her and is left alone until Vinda Rosier finds her and brings her to Grindelwald. Grindelwald explains to her that when he will take over the Wizarding World, he will allow wizard-No-Maj Marriage. She attends Grindelwald's rally in the Lestrange Mauseleum in order to support him. Jacob tries to convinve to leave, but she refused, and he calls her crazy as she joins Grindelwald. In Nurmenguard Castle in Austria, she uses Legillimency to help Grindelwald manipulate Credence. Navigation Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Female Category:Psychics Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Non-Action Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Supremacists